


The Annual Kingsman Christmas Do

by the_song_of_angry_lads



Series: The Annual Kingsman... [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, F/M, Humour, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_song_of_angry_lads/pseuds/the_song_of_angry_lads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Kay and Bors always supply the drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Annual Kingsman Christmas Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emiliepond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliepond/gifts).



> This really got away from me. I'm so sorry. If you haven't seen Chicago, go watch that shit.
> 
> TW: Featuring my personal headcanon that Harry Bright from Mamma Mia and Harry Hart are the same person. 
> 
> For my love, my muse, my troublemaker, Emilie x
> 
> Enjoy!

“Who got the drinks in?” Roxy asked, leaning against the bar with a glass of white wine cradled in her hand.

“Bors and Kay.” Merlin answered, finishing his whisky off and pouring himself another glass. 

“They’ve really outdone themselves.”

“Mm hmm, far better than when it’s Geraint’s turn. He never gets enough to last the night.”

Roxy nodded, lifting the wine glass to her lips. 

“And whose idea was the karaoke?”

“Gareth.”

“Ah. Is that ABBA?” Roxy asked, head whipping around to seek out who’d taken hold of the karaoke microphone.

“Is that Eggsy?” Merlin asked, barely hiding a snort behind his drink.

Harry looked entirely terrified, his hand gone white around the martini glass. Merlin glanced over at his old friend, leaning over to his girlfriend’s ear. 

“Harry’s having Greece flashbacks.”

“Greece flash-”

“HALF PAST TWELVE…”

“-flashbacks?” Roxy finished, wincing at her best friends valiant attempt at that opening note. 

“Mm-hmm, had his gay epiphany on the island of Kalokairi, while he was attending his possible-daughter’s wedding a few years ago.”

“Possible daughter?”

“Yes, Roxanne, do keep up.”

“Don’t call me Roxanne. And what has ABBA got to do with that?”

“He was accosted by a gang of very attractive young ladies at their hen party during this song.”

“Ah.”

Lamorak swaggered over, swigging from the bottle of whisky and tipping a fair amount into Merlin’s empty glass. 

“Have another one, Merlin, you’re not nearly fucking drunk enough,”

“Not all of us are alcoholics like you, Lamorak,” Merlin laughed, taking a hearty swig anyway. 

Harry wandered over, slipping behind the bar to make himself another martini. Merlin saw his hand tilt up and slip quite a bit more gin than was necessary into the mixture. 

“How’re you holding up, Harry?” Merlin asked, a grin on his lips. 

“Fine. I’m absolutely fine. I think this is where we cut Eggsy off though.”

“Oh come on, Harry, let the boy live a little. Well done, Eggsy!” Merlin yelled as the Kingsman staff in attendance gave their sporadic applause. He handed the microphone back to Tristan, their DJ for the evening, and wandered over to Harry. 

Before Harry could protest, Merlin slipped a shot into Eggsy’s hand.

“Bottoms up, lad.” He said, downing his own shot. 

Roxy wrapped her arms around Merlin’s waist, peeking around his arm and holding her wine glass out. 

“Give me a refill, Haz?” Roxy asked, leaning her cheek on Merlin’s arm and stroking her other hand up under his jumper.

“Oi, easy, lass, save that for later.” Merlin said, bending down and planting a kiss on her lips. 

“Shhh, you’re warm and soft and all muscly.” Roxy murmured, nuzzling her face into Merlin’s jumper. 

Merlin put his drink down on the bar, turning and grabbing Roxy’s arse, lifting her up to his height, so she could wrap her legs around his waist. “Later.” He said, kissing her hungrily. 

“Now, we’ll have another round of shots, Bors, strongest you’ve got.” Merlin said over his shoulder. 

“I’m in.” Roxy said, downing the glass of wine Harry had poured for her in two foul mouthfuls.

“Good, for once, Lamorak is right. I’m not nearly drunk enough.” 

“Next up on the karaoke we have…Lancelot!” Tristan called out.

Roxy’s face dropped and she downed the shot Harry pressed into her hand. 

“You signed me up?” She asked Merlin, glaring him straight in the eye. 

“You’re a wonderful singer love, go on, pick your song.”

Roxy walked over to the book, scowling back at Merlin every so often. She picked her song, showing it to Tristan. He raised his eyebrows and laughed, handing her the mic and starting up the intro.

“The name on everybody’s lips is gonna be…”

Merlin’s jaw dropped. Eggsy dropped his beer onto the bar and flitted around to Geraint and Gawain, Gareth and Gaheris. Thank god all of them had seen the musical. Thank god again that all of them could follow direction. Eggsy grabbed the second microphone and gathered at the back of the area they had for karaoke. He hadn’t watched Chicago this many times (most of them with Roxy on their ‘newbies nights in’) to flummox the choreography now.

“And who in case she doesn’t hang, can say she started with a bang…Roxie Hart.” Roxy sang, winking over at Harry and delighting in the way Merlin choked on his drink.

“They’re gonna wait outside in line to get to see Roxie.” Eggsy sang, backed up by Gaheris and Gareth, the ultimate Kingsman power couple. They’d been dating since they’d joined in tandem, and had plans for a Spring wedding.

Roxy saw what was going on, and flanked by Gareth and Gaheris, she walked forwards, immediately sinking into step. She barely flinched when they lifted her. Geraint and Gawain stood before them, and whilst she appreciated that they didn’t have the manpower the actual choreography had, there were enough of them to pull it off. 

“Mmm, I’m a star.” She said, walking forwards at their shoulder level, their hands supporting her calves, “And the audience loves me. And I love them.” She purred, twisting and falling into Eggsy’s arms. “And they love me for loving them, and I love them for loving me.” She said, Eggsy laying her down on the floor, before Gawain helped her up. “And we all love each other.” She breathed, running her hand through Geraint’s hair, who became very red and flustered at the attention. 

She turned to Bors, who was leant against the wall, chatting to Kay, completely nonplussed by the performance. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders, though that was somewhat of a feat what with her being so small. 

“And that’s cuz none of us got enough love in our childhoods.” She spoke, leaving a kiss on Bors’ neck before sinking back into her boys’ arms.

She did find it slightly awkward that the song implied she was married to her best friend’s lover, but in all honesty, the look on Merlin and Harry’s faces was so worth it.

She sauntered over after the music cut out, feeling a quite pleased with herself for the whole performance. Merlin took a deep swallow of whisky and wrapped one arm around Roxy’s waist. 

“Didn’t anyone tell you karaoke was meant to be bad, lass?” 

Roxy blushed, taking a sip of wine and leaning against his shoulder. 

“Better warm up, love, I think you’re up next.” Roxy said, having glanced at the little list Tristan had beside the laptop.

“Harry, I swear.” Merlin slurred, giving his friend a scathing look. Harry shrugged, the picture of drunken innocence as he went back to kissing up and down Eggsy’s neck.   
**********  
“Well, he’s no you.” Eggsy said, grimacing as Merlin swung into the chorus. 

“AND I WOULD WALK 500 MILES! AND I WOULD WALK 500 MORE! JUST TO BE THE MAN WHO WALKED A THOUSAND MILES TO FALL DOWN AT YOUR DOOR!” 

Roxy snorted, nodding, “No, he’s not, but god I love him anyway.”


End file.
